Snapes Destiny
by SnapesAngel
Summary: Snape has been a shadow at Hogwarts but now sine there is a new Defense Aganst the Dark Arts teacher he is intrigued. This woman had once been his infatuation, and e loved her, bt would she return his feelings. Angel de Fair was half wizard and half vam


Angel De Fair walked into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unnoticed and undetected. Her black cloak melted to her as it moved around her slim athletic body. She had hair that was straight and long that reached the back of her thighs, and it was as black as the night sky, her eyes were the color of purple violets, and her skin was as white as snow. She walked along the corridors taking in ever inch that was usually left unnoticed. As she came to a stop at the end of the long corridor, she was looking at a creature made of stone called a Gryffin.  
Angel held her hands up and said," Lemon drop". The statue turned and steps came up as the Gryffin moved up the tunnel, Angel placed herself on one of the steps. When the stairs reached the top of its destination Angel got off and looked around the office that she was now in. There were moving paintings of old men, asleep and snoring very loudly. As she moved further into the office she saw a man quite along in his years sitting at a desk. He had a long white beard, a funny looking pointed hat, and glorious robes to suit his position. He did not look up at her when she entered but simply spoke.  
" So I see you got my summons," he said. Angel replied," Yes. What is it that you have brought me here for Dumbledore?"  
Dumbledore looked up and said," There have been recent events that have led me to believe that lord Voldemort might be returning. I cannot seem to find a defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that is not corrupted by his evil, and so I turn to you for help. Please help me protect my students and the people here at Hogwarts." Angel looked at Dumbledore with utter respect and replied," I will help you.my good friend."  
  
The next night was a hustle and bustle because of returning students and first year students coming to Hogwarts for school. Among them was a famous wizard by the name of Harry Potter whose parents Lord Voldemort killed, but he survived. Now he bears the mark of surviving. His two friends Ron and Hermione met him in the Great hall waiting for the Sorting Hat to begin.  
" Hey, How was your summer?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione replied," Great, but never mind that. Have you found out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"  
Ron replied," No but I sure hope it isn't Snape?" Hermione said," No he isnt silly. If you looked at your schedule you would notice that he is still for Potions, but for the Dark Arts teacher there is no name. Let's go to the Great Hall, they are probably among the other Professors."  
As they entered the Great Hall the Sorting of the first years had all ready ended, and Hermione, Rone, and Harry took their places at the Gryffindor tabel and started to enjoy the feast. They tool note that there was no new teacher sitting at the Professors tabel.  
Dumbledore stood up and spoke," I know that some of you are wondering whpo thenew DADA teacher is, well that person will not be here till the first day of class. Please enjoy the feast."  
The other Professors looked astounded that even they were not privileged to the information of who the new DADA teacher was going to be. All that they knew was that Dumbledore could trust the teacher and no one questioned his trust.  
  
The next day the Slytherin House and Gryffindor were the first to have DADA class, and they were talking amongst themselves cause the new professor had not arrived yet.  
All of a sudden the classroom door flew open and a large panther entered the classroom. Girls' shrieked as the panther prowled near their desk. The panther leaped upon the teachers' desk and started to dissipated into human for. It was their new Professor. A woman whose hair was black and hung loosely at her shoulders, but a couple strands had been pined back to keep it out o her face, her eyes were violet, and her skin was white and flawless. Her gown was black and purple with a corset that was purple with black embroidered roses. A cloak that was black also with tiny purple jewels around the neck, and she wore a long locket that had a purple stone about the size of a half-dollar.  
When she spoke her voice was soft and compelling," Hello class I am Professor Angel de Fair. I am your new professor for the year. I know that questions are running through your mind as to who I am and I will allow you to ask them, but in return I will ask you're a question. A question for a question."  
Hermione was the first to raise her hand," What are you?" Angel looked at her and replied," Hermione is it. Well I am Angel de Fair and I am half vampire and half wizard. I am descended from Morrigan DeSpell the half sister to Merlin. My question is to you Hermione. What is your favorite thing in this class?"  
Hermione looked and her and replied," Um..the tests. I live to take the exams they are my favorite thing.I wish that there were more of them." Angel laughed and said," Ah, and I see that the rest of the class is not thrilled with you. I don't think you will have more than three tests in this class."  
Ron raised his hand and asked," What house were you in when u went to Hogwarts?"  
Angel looked at the red haired child and said," Ah, and you must be a Weasley. Well I knew your mother, you will have to say hello to her for me. I was in Gryffindor. Odd as it may seem that is the house he picked for me. What's your favorite part of Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley?"  
Ron smiled and replied," Quidditch. I hope to soon be on the Quidditch team like my friend Harry here."  
Angel noticed the boy sitting next to Ron and new that he was the child of James and Lily Potter. He was the spitting imagine of them. She was about to speak to him when she felt a new presence in the classroom and it was Prof. Snape.  
She turned her attention to him and asked," And what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Professor Snape? Curiousty I bet, to see whom the new DADA teacher is. Well you would have met me sooner or later right."  
Snape looked at her and replied," No, I was just checking to make sure that my students were behaving for the new Professor. You see this class has two very trouble making students. Mr. Weasley and .as you know Mr..Potter. I just wanted to make sure that they were not giving you any trouble."  
Angel smiled and replied," I just bet.but anyways are there any other questions for me before the class ends?"  
Draco lifted his hand and asked," Did you know my father? He was a very popular wizard when he was at Hogwarts so you had to have know him."  
Angel said," Yes.I did know of you father but never knew him. What do you like here at Hogwarts?"  
Draco smiled and said," Two things I like her. One is Potions class and the other is making Harry Potters life a bad one." The group of Slytherins around him all broke into laugh, and some of the students turned their attention to Harry. Angel looked up to see Profs. Snape snickering also.  
The class ended and Angel slipped into her chair as she saw the last students and Profs. Snape leave the classroom.  
  
Angel walked down the hallway that night toward the Great Hall, and started to remember the time she had been at Hogwarts. Where she had been taunted and feared because of being a half-breed. Lily Evans and Molly Weasley had been the only ones to ever talk to her and be her friend. Her mother had died of old age and her father had turned evil after she had died and was killed by farmers. Angel turned her thoughts to the on goings in the great Hall. When she entered the Hallway the students were feasting and talking with their fellow classmates. She seated herself at the Professors table right next to Profs. McGonagall. A glass of wine was brought to her and she pulled a small vial out her pocket that was filled with human blood. Since she was half vampire she had to have blood, but if she took actually human blood and didn't dilute it she would lose control of herself and become an evil vampiress that preyed on innocent victims.  
She poured two drops into the wine and drank the contents of her glass. Profs. McGonagall turned to Angel and asked," How was your first day of class dear?"  
Angel smiled and replied," It was great and so were the students. In the next class I am going to tell them their course curriculum."  
Profs. McGonagall smiled sweetly and replied," That's excellent." And turned towards Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore stood up and the dining hall went quiet as he spoke," This year is to be a great year I hope. There are three important things that are going on in this year. One is the Triwizard Tournament. Where two other adjoining schools will compete. The Goblet of Fire is placed in the mail hallway. 5th years and up are allowed to enter. One from each school is to be chose. Next there is to be the Yule ball. 5th years and up, and 5th years you may invite someone who is in a lower year as your date. Lastly there is going to be an Open House for parents or family members to come to class with their children and join in everyday activities. That is all.eat and rest well."  
  
As the night went on Angel was one of the last Professors remaining in the Dining Hall the other was Profs. Snape. He got up and moved to sit right next to Angel.  
Angel smiled sweetly at him and asked," What can I do for you Professor Snape?"  
Snape replied," There are many things that you could do for me, but I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of a walk around the school grounds?"  
Angels was stunned and taken aback but smiled and said," I could use a breath of fresh air."  
She moved to get up when Snape offered her his hand. She accepted and got up out of the chair.  
They walked out of the hall and moved towards the lake by the school. Snape had not spoken she walked silently beside him. As the stopped at the water Snape turned towards her and asked," So what have you been up to since you left Hogwarts?"  
Angel looked at him and replied," I went to explore the world.seeing sites.learn more about who I am..you?" Snape looked up and replied," Becoming a Proffessor. That's all I have wanted."  
Angel said," Ah, yes.you were such the bookworm and good student." Snape looked at her and asked," Been many interesting men?"  
Angel laughed and said," No actually.well maybe one or two.but they were not lasting. You?" Snape looked into her eyes and said," One person. She left my life a long time ago."  
Angel looked at him with pity and asked," Who was she?" Snape took her in his arms and said," You" kissed her ever so passionately.  
Angel was drowning in his kiss and his arms as he held her ever so tenderly. When all of a sudden he let her go and walked away leaving her there stunned and not knowing what to do.  
Snape had feelings for her and she didn't need that right now. What is she to do? 


End file.
